


足      ᴘ  ᴀ  ᴡ  sꜱ        足

by iiKat



Category: Paws - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fox - Freeform, Foxcraft - Freeform, Foxes, Magic, Other, magick, unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKat/pseuds/iiKat
Summary: Long ago, elders banned together to write a prophecy about the vision they predicted. The vision wasn't just your advrage glimpse of the future --- It was a prediction of a war. Creatures of dreams and nightmares coming to life and killing off many great protectors of the fox kind. This war would rage on for thousands of years, yet there is still hope for the magical land of Foxska; The Defenders.This story is based off of Foxcraft: The Taken and the game Paws, which both do not belong to me. I am writing the story on another website, also. Read it here, https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ImSpW3vwy1LMSqZnddjEb4aTAFHki81wQ14TEz8oRUg





	足      ᴘ  ᴀ  ᴡ  sꜱ        足

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter includes the prologue, and the story of Paws will really start in chapter two.

Character list

 

Silica - Pure Energy, Astral  
First appearance - Chapter 1  
Breed - (now extinct species of fox) Radium Fox  
Age - 21 Moons  
Gender - ♀ (female)  
Looks - Completely white, pale grey and silver guard hairs. The undercoat is blueish black, and dark coloured. The eyes being mixture between the colors of Tea Rose and Apricot, Silica has a faint red mark under her right eye and between her snout and eye. This mark is in the image of a spiral, only spiraling once or twice innerly. Silica has dark grey legs, passing over her paws. Her tail, starting from the tip, is very fluffy, bushy, and yet smooth, and starts off as an off-grey color. As making the way down the bushy tail, it soon grows a mixture between Silver Sand, white, and Platinum. This is the main color of Silica fur. Her neck and underbelly are white, like foam.

 

Rae - Arcane summoner, flame wielder, protector, energy  
First appearance - Prologue, Chapter 2  
Breed - Golden Sunrise Fox  
Age - 23 Moons  
Gender - ♂ (male)  
Looks - Light orange fur, black ears, feet, muzzle, nose and tail. The tail is very fluffy, furry and soft. Rae has a white neck and underbelly, and his eyes are a mix of Melon and Papaya Whip colored. Paler than a red fox, and almost paler than a wildfire fox breed. 

 

☯★♝ ❝ The night of the pure moon, the elder ones shall bring forth an age of magick and a millennium of war, restlessness, and blood. Thou shalt rage for many centuries, turning our allies against us. Trust no one, you might, until the defenders come along. One a cloudburst, one an aqua pura, one other a nature, a shadow, an aegis, and an arginate. These are the defenders of Foxska, the only hope. If these foxes die, pity no others but ourselves- we are out of luck.   
Long ago, an elder lead a furless into trust. False trust. The elder had no pity on the furless whatsoever. Us foxes must learn to be trustless, to be strong. Although we may bend reality using magicks of all sorts, it will not defend long enough in the end. The elder fox attacked the furless two legged, pitty on those rude, stupidity beasts. With the blind of an eye, the elder had claimed enough souls to maintain a smaller reality- a reality named Foxska. The elders realised that the land of peace would not last forever- and so forth, a vision.   
Cloudburst, Aqua Pura, Nature, Shadow, Aegis and Arginate are our only hope, the only foxes capable to end this suffering. ❞ ☯★♝

 

 

Prologue

It was a crisp, autumn morning. Leaves floating slowly down to the cold, soft dirt. A creature looked about the forest, studying every aspect of the world. Quietly taking deep breaths, the animal cautiously took a step forward. It’s black paws left a small print against the smooth yet hard floor of the forest. Tensing up, he felt the air grow heavy.   
Freezing in place, the male fox dared to take a breath in. As a few twigs cracked, the reynard knew he was not alone. The fox, surprisingly, held his ground, and did so silently. A minute later, a creature sprang around the brush. It hopped about, it’s snowy fur blurring in the cold air. The creature hopped upon two legs, like the furless, but it’s body was small and circular. Instead of eyes, a single red inwards spiral looping around once was printed on it’s face. It barred two long, floppy ears, and had a small, bushy tail.   
Not taking any notice of the fox, the creature hopped right past without any care in the world but to attack anything in it’s way. It started to turn around a tree, becoming out of sight. But, instead of continuing to loop around the tree, the creature froze with shock.  
Small walls of transparent flames surrounded the rabbit-like beast. Not truly knowing what to do, it thrust itself at the flame, trying to attack it. This only resulted in the animal getting slightly burnt, and jumping into the air in pain. Taking this as his chance, the fox took an elegant leap into the cold air. He felt himself being thrown towards the creature of unfriendliness. As soon as his light orange fur came in contact with the beast’s white fluff, the fox latched onto it. He then proceeded to bite, kick, and claw at the creature multiple times, ripping off fur, skin, and a little meat.  
To the rabbit creature’s horror, a cloud of fire engulfed the bloody beast. Trying to fight back, it squirmed, but by then the fox had pushed the almost deceased creature towards the ground, sending it flying backwards, and into a tree.   
Whimpering, the creature’s eye sight became clouded with blood, darkness, and death. The last things it glimpsed of was it's attacker; A Golden Sunrise fox with Melon and Papaya Whip colored eyes, with a patient face on. Squinting to see better, the creature thought it saw the tip of the fox’s maw slightly turn upright into a small yet enjoyable smile, as if he gained pleasure from the experience of death.  
The creature’s vision blurred, the smoke fading from its form. Grasping for the last chance of life it could manage, that chance soon faded, alike the creature’s heartbeat.


End file.
